


To Love a Criminal

by BabysNotaProp (SuzetteB)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternative Universe - FBI, Destiel Promptober, M/M, Promptober, Promptober 2018, Secret Identity, Shower Sex, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, drug lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzetteB/pseuds/BabysNotaProp
Summary: In this AU, Dean is a cop sent to investigate a major drug operation in an abandoned warehouse. What he doesn’t know is, his boyfriend Cas is on the other side of that door, leading the ranks.





	To Love a Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Destiel Promptober 2018! Today’s prompt: Mafia/Cop. This was more fun than I was anticipating. Maybe I’ll do more research on the subject and continue the story.

Being a cop came with an entire lifestyle of sensitive information and things you just don’t bring up in polite conversation. Being a federal agent was technically more of the same, except the criminals were terrorists and human traffickers instead of cutesy stuff like jaywalking and parking tickets. In a nutshell, catching bad guys was a crazy job. 

 

The romanticism surrounding the FBI was misleading, to say the least. He wished he could explain to his family what exactly he did and why it was “just a job”, but that would cause a breach in national security. It was easier living with someone who generally stayed away from the topic of careers. Come to think of it, Dean Winchester had no idea what his boyfriend even did. 

 

He had picked up the case file from his intelligence analyst, Jo Harvelle, and scanned it for new information as he sipped his coffee. He switched off the radio in his classic Chevy Impala and took a closer look at the last page in the file. The drug trafficking operation was hopping around town, trying to keep a low profile, but Jo was smart as a whip and figured out their pattern. Agent Winchester stepped on the gas and headed to their next projected camp. 

 

On the other side of town, Castiel Novak — Angel, to anyone in the operation — gave instructions to the falcons and hitmen below him to stand watch over the abandoned warehouse and hold fire until he gave the word. He reported to Chuck, who hardly ever stepped foot onto base, instead spending his days swimming in the money Castiel was making him and attempting to form an alliance with Crowley. 

 

“Angel,” one of the armed men said after requesting entry to the room Castiel was sitting in, weighing cocaine and smoking a joint. “There’s a cop outside.”

 

If it wasn’t for the weed, Cas would’ve been in full panic mode. He eased himself up and peered through the window discreetly, but who he saw took him by complete surprise. 

 

“How the fuck did they find us?” Castiel mumbled, stepping away from the window with a thick, slow cloud of marijuana smoke following him. 

 

“You want us to take him out?”

 

“No,” Cas replied a little too quickly. 

 

“You wanna do it, boss?”

 

Cas shook his head and put the joint to his lips again. “No, nobody’s killing him, Zeek. We’re going to slip out the back door and act like nothing happened.”

 

“But Angel —”

 

“Did I fucking stutter, Zeek? Now get lost!”

 

Castiel huffed an angry breath of smoke after his hitman hustled down the stairs before peeking out the window again. His boyfriend, Dean Winchester, was right outside and calling for backup. If the rest of his guys could get out the back door, he could drag this shipment of cocaine onto the roof and wait out the invasion. 

 

It came as no surprise that his boyfriend was an agent. Though neither of them talked about their jobs, Dean was easy to read, and he left his badge on the nightstand. Thankfully, he hadn’t made any moves to ask Castiel about his career, but he had a bullshit librarian story prepared just in case. It was a surprise, however, that Dean was on  _ his _ case, right here, right now. Hopefully this wouldn’t put a damper on their relationship. That man could give one good blowie. 

 

After narrowly avoiding getting busted by the man he loved, Castiel relocated his men and alerted the drug lord of the FBI’s knowledge of their location. It ended up being a long day, and Cas couldn’t wait to get home and shower and be with Dean… preferably at the same time. 

 

“How was your day?” Dean asked above the shower spraying that night.

 

It was a failure, if Cas was honest, and it was all Dean’s fault. If they weren’t careful, the FBI could stumble upon their weapon trafficking side gig, and that would just suck. 

 

“It was tiring,” he replied honestly. “Are you going to help me get this soap out of my hair?”

 

“Now you’re talking.”

 

Dean made quick work of his clothes and climbed in. Cas had the water scalding hot, just as Dean liked it. Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ hair under the water and kissed him deep and filthy, pressing his body against him. 

 

“What about you?” Cas asked between moans as Dean sucked on his neck. 

 

“Bad subject,” he said, shower water dripping from his chin and mouth wandering lower. “Can’t tell you much, but I almost got someone my guys have been after for a while.”

 

Ah, so those buffoons Cas had to take care of over the past few months were Dean’s guys. “Maybe tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah, maybe.”

 

Dean pressed Cas against the tile wall and got on his knees, not taking his eyes off of Cas’ thick cock. He took him in his mouth religiously, and licked and sucked as if he was starving. Cas grabbed onto Dean’s short hairs, thumbing his scalp and holding him in place as he bucked his hips. Dean didn’t mind the roughness. He took Cas a little deeper with every bob, tears washed away by the shower stream, and he closed his throat around Cas’ head when he knew he was close. 

 

Cas never could make it long once Dean started doing that thing with his throat. He groaned long and deep as he came in Dean’s mouth, eyes shut and jaw slack. Dean watched the sight from below with adoring eyes. After this, he was going to fuck Cas into next week and fill his ass with his seed. Nothing like a good end to the day to make you forget your failures on the job. 

 

The next day, Dean was about to head out the door when he noticed a notification on Cas’ phone. He wasn’t one to read his boyfriend’s messages, and he didn’t, but he did notice a name at the top: Chuck. 

 

Dean furrowed his brows and went on with his day. He threw on his jacket and kissed Cas goodbye and was halfway to the bureau when the realization hit him. Chuck was the name of the drug lord they were after. Slamming on his breaks, Dean called Jo at the office, unable to focus on driving until his question was answered. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“Jo, the guy we’re after, his name is Chuck, right? Charles Henry Union Charles King?”

 

“Uh, yeah? You know that, Winchester.”

 

“Any info on his lieutenants or lower ranks?”

 

“Just what I’ve already given you. Are you okay, agent?”

 

“Nope, I’m — I mean yep! I gotta go.”

 

Dean hung up and took a breath. He could never let Cas know about this. If he was wrong, it would be a silly mistake and that’d be it. But if his boyfriend did help run a drug cartel, Dean would find a way to barely miss him every time. Cas would never know he was the cop that was after him, and their lives would go on. Dean loved Cas far too much for a small thing like an international drug ring interfere with their relationship. 


End file.
